Succubus
The Succubus (plural, Succubi) is a race of demon humanoid females that existed since the Third Age of Gielinor's existance. They are the only race that came around during the times of the God Wars naturally and had even joined in the fight. Though, there are some records that they had came around early as the Second Age due to some claims. History It's exactly unknown how the Succubi had appeared, but according to sources, Succubi had been around since either the Early Third Age or near the end of the Second Age or perhaps in the middle, thus making them classified as a Second Age creature. Intinally starting out Neutral, the first Succubi arrived through a mysterious gate that is now found in Edgeville or the Dig Site (which was called Senntisten back then), and settled near the ancient fortress of Paddewwa. Once the last Succubi left the portal, it exploded, blasting around into smitherines. When this happened, many Succubi begun to follow Zaros as a result of no way of returning back home, and settled in the cities, fortresses, villages and many other places ruled by Zaros. There was approxemently 120,000 Succubi who made it into the portal and was stranded. During the Third Age and the time of the fall of Zaros, the Succubi begun to go seperate paths after many conflicts between their tribes and people. The Amaguni'zi'ti, one of the largest Succubi civilizations, became loyal to the god Zamorak due to them assisting in purging the Zarosians from the world, therefore, became evil and begun to seduce men and eat them whille they sleep which they still do today. Nearly 45% of the Succubi population turned to Zamorak's faour. Though, not all Succubi turned to Zamorak. The other half of Succubi turned to Saradomin's aid when his virtue saved them from harrassment from wild Barbarians males that plundered many Zarosian villages. As a result, they have been renamed to what today is called, the "Saracubus", which is the opposite of a Succubus. 30% of the Succubi became Saradominists. Bandos, who was fighting along side Saradomin, made a deal with him after requesting soldiers to help fight Zamorak. He traded his most prized Ogres for Saradomin's most prized Saracubuses. There was similar deals made with Zamorakians (but not Zamorak himself) that was made, and therefore, the Succubi of Bandos became more brawny, but more of Amazonian brawny. They then begun to loose trace of knowledge, but there are still a few who spoke perfectly. They also no longer use magic and use primarly Melee and Ranged. 15% of the Succubi turned to Bandos, but nearly all of them died during the war. Today, only three Bandosian Succubi exist in the world. They live together deep within Gu'Tanoth where the Ogres agreed to protect them from any of Saradomin's troops. The last percentage are remaining Zarosian Succubi which laied in exile during and after the war. Fleeing to the Eastern Realms, they set up camp and await an adventurer to assist them in their lost cause. For over thousands of years, even after the war was over, the Zarosian Succubi remained in exile. Though, there were a few who were sent to scout out the adventurer. Along the way, they had met the Mahjarrats Azzandra and Wahisietel and became one of their allies.